


Pain C

by UmiSangatsu



Category: Original Story
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiSangatsu/pseuds/UmiSangatsu





	Pain C

Du sagtest: „In einem Jahr kann sich alles verändern zwischen uns. Es kann viel passieren.“  
Vor nicht Mal einem halben Jahr, es waren vielleicht ein paar Monate, hätte ich dich dafür ausgelacht, es nicht für möglich gehalten…  
Ich war glücklich, wenn dein Name über den Bildschirm flackerte und dort „Neue Nachricht“ stand.  
Doch dann war dein Name nur noch mit Schmerz verbunden.  
Es hatte sich alles geändert. Du hast mir mein Herz gebrochen. Mehrfach.  
Jemand sagte, du wüsstest vielleicht nicht, was ich für dich empfinde.  
Aber das war falsch. Ich hatte es dir nämlich gesagt.  
Dennoch hattest du entschieden, mir ein Messer in die Brust zu rammen. Einmal, zehnmal… Vielleicht war es auch schon hundertmal gewesen.  
Ich hatte dich immer weiter geliebt. Ich konnte nicht damit aufhören, egal wie sehr es schmerzte. Ich war am Boden.  
Endlich hatte ich es geschafft, mich von dir loszureißen, hatte es geschafft, wieder glücklich zu sein, mich aufzurichten und allen zu zeigen, wie schön das Leben sein kann.  
Doch plötzlich bist du wieder da, versuchst mich einzuwickeln in deinen verhängnisvollen Fäden.  
Du sagtest, du wärst mir vollkommen egal. Aber du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass das nicht stimmte. Du warst mir nie egal. Im Gegenteil, ich war dir egal. Das konnte ich mit Sicherheit sagen. Du konntest es nur nicht ertragen, wenn sich jemand von dir löste, aufhörte, dich zu lieben, wenn du die Macht verlierst…  
Ja, Macht… Macht über andere Menschen. Das fühlte sich gut an, oder? Wenn man dir sagte, wie gern man dich hatte und du die Macht über sie hattest. Du konntest entscheiden, ob du sie zurücklieben oder ob du sie nur ausnutzen würdest.  
Denn du wusstest über deine große Anziehungskraft Bescheid. Du wusstest um dein gutes Aussehen, deinen guten Humor, deinen charismatischen Charakter.  
Du wusstest auch, ich wäre nicht die letzte, die sich in dich verliebte. Und ich war auch nicht die erste gewesen. Das hatte mich schon immer abgeschreckt. Du wusstest so viel mehr…und doch wusstest du nichts. Überhaupt nichts.  
Als ich mich dafür entschieden hatte, dich gehen zu lassen, dich nicht mehr festzuhalten, kaum mehr zu beachten… Das war der Moment, in dem ich mich endlich dafür entschieden hatte, wieder glücklich zu werden.  
Ich kann nun getrost sagen: Ja, in einem Jahr können sich Beziehungen verändern. Vielleicht sogar in weniger. Es passiert eben viel.  
Dennoch frage ich mich: werden wir uns je wiedersehen?


End file.
